Come Back to Me
by Widzilla
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Fang yang selama ini dikenal teman-temannya bukanlah manusia? Dan bahkan... bukan alien? Kaizo tak peduli lagi jika ia harus membunuh mereka demi kebahagiaan dirinya dan prajurit mungil kesayangannya itu. (WARNING! Shounen ai. Kapten Kaizo x Fang. Dan sebuah teori ngawur) Kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca. Nggak usah spam hate-review.
**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **Pair: Captain Kaizo x Fang**

 **Warning! Contain shounen-ai, AU, OOC, my super duper ngaco teori.**

* * *

 _ **Come Back to Me**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pesan diterima. Saya akan bersiap sedia."

"Bagus. Kami juga akan segera sampai di bumi."

Demikian percakapan berakhir setelah layar hologram di ruang kokpit tertutup.

Wajah seorang bocah berusia 11 tahun berkacamata segera menghilang bersama dengan menghilangnya layar tersebut dari hadapan seorang pemuda.

"Lahap. Bersiaplah. _Private_ Pang baru melaporkan situasi terakhir. Nampaknya bocah-bocah yang ia ceritakan memang memiliki kuasa yang kita cari."

Sosok alien berukuran besar dengan tampang seram berwarna ungu kemerahan mengangguk kecil. "Nampaknya Ejo Jo akan lebih dahulu sampai, Kapten Kaizo."

"Hmph. Biar saja. Dia masih terlalu mudah untuk kita habisi meski sudah memperkuat dan memulihkan tubuhnya di Rumah Sakit milik Bago Go itu."

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan berdiri dari bangku pilot. Membiarkan pesawat luar angkasanya terkendali secara otomatis. Helm yang ia kenakan di kepala dilepasnya menyibak sedikit rambut _spike_ ungu gelap kemerahan. Mata berwarna merah berkilat tajam di antara sinar yang berasal dari mesin-mesin pesawat luar angkasa yang gelap miliknya itu.

Lahap hanya diam memerhatikan Kaizo berjalan melewati. Namun raut wajah sedih tersirat dari alien raksasa tersebut.

"Kapten... Apakah anda sudah merasa puas pada teknologi yang dimiliki Rumah Sakit milik Bago Go itu?"

Kaizo terus berjalan keluar dari ruang kokpit diikuti Lahap melalui beberapa pintu yang terbuka otomatis dalam pesawat.

"Jujur saja aku masih ragu. Tapi melihat hasil perbaikan dan penyembuhan tubuh Ejo Jo sepertinya lumayan. Yang kita butuhkan hanya kuasa yang harus kita ambil dari bocah-bocah itu. Kita harus mengambil kuasa-kuasa itu. Kalau mereka menolak, rebut paksa saja."

Langkah sang Kapten terhenti di depan pintu otomatis yang dilengkapi mesin kode kunci untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Jemarinya menari di atas layar tombol kunci dan pintu terbuka lebar.

Lahap terus mengikuti Kaptennya dari belakang.

Segala alat dan mesin berbunyi stabil dan lembut. Sebuah tabung besar terbaring di tengah, melindungi sebuah ranjang yang dikelilingi alat-alat yang berbunyi tersebut.

" _Cyborg_ tiruan _Private_ Pang yang kita kirim ke bumi itu sudah melaksanakan tugasnya sengan baik."

Lahap kembali mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Kaizo. "Ya. Dengan teknologi yang telah maju bangsa alien, tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa 'Fang' yang berada di bumi itu adalah _cyborg_. Nampaknya ia berhasil mengecoh semua orang sedari awal ia sampai di bumi. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?" Pertanyaan Kaizo dengan nada dingin tak sabar ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Lahap yang terpotong penuh keraguan.

"Hanya saja... saya khawatir... _cyborg_ itu kini memiliki perasaan dan bisa memberontak, kapten."

Tawa sinis menggema sembari terbukanya tabung yang mengeluarkan asap dingin. Asap yang perlahan menipis memperlihatkan tubuh seorang bocah lelaki terbaring dengan berbagai kabel melilitnya.

"Perasaan? _Cyborg_ punya perasaan? Kau ini ada-ada saja, Lahap."

Kaizo perlahan mendekati tubuh yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri si hadapannya.

Tubuh yang bahkan tak bernyawa lagi.

Mayat yang masih berbentuk sempurna seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut _spike_ biru gelap, segelap malam.

Berwujud persis seperti bocah yang wajahnya muncul di layar kokpit memberi laporan terakhirnya beberapa menit lalu.

Dengan lembut Kaizo memeluk tubuh dan menyisir rambut sang bocah dengan jemarinya, mencium keningnya penuh sayang.

"Aku tak peduli jika harus ada nyawa yang dikorbankan. Apalah arti nyawa manusia biasa dibandingkan dengan seorang prajurit terbaik... Ya' kan, Fang?"

Kaizo melebarkan senyumnya untuk bocah yang terbujur kaku di pelukannya.

Bocah yang telah kehilangan nyawanya sejak lama.

Bocah yang seharusnya saat itu tengah bersama teman-temannya di bumi.

Tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa sejak pertama kali kemunculan seorang bocah bernama Fang di Pulau Rintis dirinya bukanlah manusia.

Namun justru Fang yang asli bukanlah Fang yang tertawa, bersedih, menikmati waktunya bersama para sahabatnya di bumi sana.

Fang yang sebenarnya, yang memiliki identitas seorang prajurit berdarah alien... justru telah kehilangan nyawanya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Fang yang sebenarnya kini terbaring damai, tertidur dalam keabadian dalam pelukan Kapten Kaizo yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Bago Go memiliki teknologi yang sudah mendekati sempurna untuk menghidupkanmu. Dengan menggunakan teknologi itu serta kuasa-kuasa yang kita dapatkan dari seluruh galaksi... kau akan hidup kembali. _Cyborg_ tiruan dirimu telah melakukan kerjanya dengan baik. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Fang sayang."

Sekali lagi ciuman menghampiri kening dan pipi mayat bocah tersebut beberapa kali.

"Aku akan merebut semua kuasa yang ada di seluruh galaksi untukmu, Fang. Kau akan kembali padaku. Setelah itu, kita akan hidup bahagia seperti dulu lagi."

Wajah yang penuh damai dan tubuh yang terbaring kaku tanpa nyawa tak menjawab semua apa yang Kaizo katakan. Fang hanya membisu.

Namun Kaizo tak peduli. Baginya yang penting prajurit mungil kesayangannya itu nyata berada bersamanya. Tak peduli bernyawa atau tidak.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Fang. Aku janji."

Dalam bisu ruang angkasa, pesawat milik Kaizo mulai mendekati bumi. Hendak menjemput _cyborg_ yang ia kirim untuk misi khusus.

Misi merebut seluruh kuasa yang dimiliki Boboiboy dan teman-temannya.

Demi membawa kembali Fang dari tidur abadi ke dalam pelukannya kembali.

 **End**

* * *

 **Kemaren mendadak dapet ide ngaco begini gara-gara nonton ulang Boboiboy, episode di mana pertama kali Kapten Kaizo muncul tapi masih berupa misteri, waktu dia mengunjungi rumah sakit-nya Bago Go.**

 **Awal-awal Kaizo terlihat di rumah sakit-nya Bagogo. Lalu di episode baru mendadak Fang punya nama lain, dan bahkan punya kekuatan bisa menembus dengan bentuk hologram.**

 **Tiba-tiba mulai berpikir sebuah teori ngaco... Fang dikenal selama ini hanyalah** _ **cyborg**_ **dengan kemajuan teknologi alien. Makanya nggak terdeteksi oleh Ochobot. Dan** _ **cyborg**_ **tiruan itu diberi nama Pang.** _ **Cyborg**_ **Pang memberontak karena memiliki perasaan... (part ini dibantu someone so cruel xD)**

 **Kapten mengumpulkan semua kuasa bertujuan untuk menghidupkan kembali Fang yang seharusnya sudah mati sejak lama.**

 **Makanya dia ke Rumah Sakitnya Bagogo, karena tertarik dengan teknologi yang bisa memperbaharui Ejo Jo demi menghidupkan Fang kembali.**

 **Jadi... Fang yang selama ini muncul di film sebenarnya bukan Fang yang asli. Tapi** _ **cyborg**_ **yang berwujud Fang yang sebenarnya sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan misi Pang adalah mencari kuasa-kuasa yang ada di bumi untuk membantu misi Kaizo yang ingin menghidupkan Fang.**

 **Udah, ah. Makin ngaco. Whai angst...**

 **/dont kill meh**


End file.
